


Let her go.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Levihan week. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day Two., Dreams, F/M, Tumblr: levihanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day he will hold onto her and never let her go.</p>
<p>Levihan Week, day two, Dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.

It was always the same dream. They were in a room, with wall length windows. The music is slow and so very calming. Every time he looked at her it seem that she was surrounded by a soft white light.

Height differences be dam they fit perfectly together holding each other close, feeling the sense of safety and home.

Her brown hair was up in its usual ponytail and her glasses were resting on top of her forehead. A grin was a permanent characteristic on her beautiful face. As they moved she rested her arms on his shoulder and they swayed to the music.

They stole kisses here and there and a few times Levi would step on her foot. His face would turn a soft shade of red and Hanji would laugh saying that is was okay. They would dance a bit more. Kiss a bit more and the she would pull away and give a loving smile bowing her head and walking away.

As she would walk away so many thoughts would run wild in his mind, there were so many things that he want to say to her, but he never had a chance because he was scared of what she would say.

And that is how the dream would always end, he would wake up slowly and look around the dark room of his and a longing would make itself a home within his heart. And everytime he woke up he promised to every god that came to his mind the old and the new that before he would die in the war that he was forced to be apart of that he would tell her once that he loved her and kiss her one so he knew what she felt like, tasted like.

He promised to himself that one day he would stop her as she walked away and tell her everything that was on his mind.


End file.
